


Jar Of Hearts

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Frostiron One Shots [13]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Loki Feels, Loki is uncomfortable, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Tony Feels, Tony got rid of his arc reactor, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki copes with Tony's missing arc reactor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jar Of Hearts

_And who do you think you are?_   
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_   
_Collecting your jar of hearts_

Loki watched as Tony stared at himself in the mirror. It's been a long time since Tony has had a normal chest. But it bothered Loki. The arc reactor was a part of Tony for as long as the Trickster has known the invincible Iron Man. This was something that Loki was going have to learn to accept but he just couldn't.

"Something wrong, Loki?" Tony asked as he put a shirt on.

Loki couldn't look away but smiled at Tony as fake as he could.

"Nothing is wrong, love." Loki replied.

Tony smiled but he knew Loki enough now to know he was lying. He watched as Loki left the room. Tony sat down and felt his chest. He spent so many years with the arc reactor in his chest and now, it was gone. It was almost as if it was like before Afghanistan. Almost. Despite a lot of things, Tony was glad it happened. It gave him a chance to be Iron Man. But he knew Loki didn't like it. The whole relationship, Loki has known Tony with the arc reactor.

He went looking for Loki and found him in the workshop.

"You never come down here unless I'm here. The last time you were here alone, you almost blew up DUM-E." Tony joked.

Loki just looked and chuckled. Tony took a deep breath and sat next to Loki.

"Loki. It's this.." Tony pointed at his chest.  
"It just seems...different." Loki mentioned.  
"It's still me."  
"Not to me."

Tony took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"Loki. I had this thing in my chest for so long. I mean I came to terms with it being part of me but I had the chance to get rid of it. And I took it. I may have came to terms but I hated it. I didn't feel...well like myself. I'm Tony fucking Stark. I don't feel stuff." Tony said.

Loki touched Tony's chest. Then he put his hand down.

"I love you, Anthony." Loki said.  
"I know." Tony replied.  
"I loved you when you were Iron Man. I loved you when you were my enemy. I loved you when you took over SHIELD. I loved you when you're being an ass. And you loved me more than before when I showed myself as a frost giant."  
"And?"  
"What if I had the chance to get rid of my frost giant heritage?"  
"That's part of you, Loki."  
"So was the arc reactor."

Tony stopped. He never thought about it like that. 

"Is that why you're being so anal?" Tony asked. "Because i got rid a part of me and you can't?"  
"You're missing the point." Loki rolled his eyes.  
"Loki. I love you and when you showed me your real self, I knew you loved me more than life itself. Better than that, I knew you trusted me without a second thought."  
"I understand."  
"No, you don't."  
"Oh?"  
"Let me tell you something."  
"What is it, Anthony?"

Tony took a deep breath.

"I built the suits because it was a hobby at first. But then it became a cocoon. Something to hide behind. Because I was scared. After I got back, I couldn't sleep. When I did, I had nightmares. So I stayed up and just kept building. But when I sat down and saw the arc reactor, I saw Yinsen. How he sacrificed himself to save my life. How Obadiah was the one to betray me. How it was supposed to keep me alive and was killing me. How I almost drank myself to a grave. How Vanko and Hammer teamed up. And the list goes on. There's probably a hundred people who want to kill me. But the one I will always remember is Obadiah because he stood over me, holding the arc reactor in his hand, mocking me. But the thing that gets me the most is that what if the arc reactor limits me? What if it slows me down or prevents me or even has me neutralized and I fail to save the one thing I can't live without and that's you." Tony said, breathing hard.  
"You didn't mention when I invaded Earth with the Chitauri." Loki whispered.  
"What if the arc reactor prevents me from protecting you from Thanos? I'm in love with you, Loki."  
"Do you mean it? All of it?"  
"Yes. I can't live without you and I know you'll live longer than me but I want to keep you safe no matter what."

Loki didn't speak for a long while.

"I'm in love with you too, Anthony Edward Stark." Loki hugged Tony.  
"Good." Tony hugged Loki harder.


End file.
